


Look After Me

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, brio fluff, soft Rio, they better be partners in 2 weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: “You don’t have to do this for me”“But I do, Elizabeth”just another fic about brio being soft as hell (literally the only thing i can write)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Look After Me

* * *

Beth shook 2 pills out of the ibuprofen bottle. She knew it wouldn’t help her raging headache, but anything to get the pain down to a minimum. Dean had the kids this weekend, which she was thankful of for the peace and quiet she needed. Annie and Ruby were supposed to come over later that night, but she told them she wasn’t feeling good. Her and Rio have been having this off again, on again thing for a couple months now— they clash and he doesn’t show up for a couple days, and then they make up and he’s back again. Surely both of them didn’t even know what they were at this point. 

The sound of the front door opening rang across the house. _Shit, I told Annie not to come_. Beth thought. Annie and Ruby were the only ones that had a key to the house, that is when she changed the locks after her and Dean got divorced.

Beth walked down the stairs, turning the corner.

”Annie, I told you, I’m not feeling good, I’m not in the mo-” she stopped in her tracks. It was Rio. 

“Sup’. You ignoring my texts?” he asked, walking closer to her. “Had me worried. Thought somethin’ happened.” 

Beth took a step back, inching away from him. “I’m just not feeling good, and I didn’t want to bother you,” she told him. He walked up to her once again, and pushed her hair out of her face.

”Relax, ma. It’s not like you have some deadly virus” Rio laughed, and kissed the top of her head. “When’s the last time you ate, hm?” he asked.

”What are you doing?” Beth replied, following him into the kitchen. 

Rio chuckled, “Relax, just go up to bed, I’ll be there in a minute. What do you want?” He asked, again.

Beth rolled her eyes, “Nothing! I’m fine, I’m not hungry. Actually, I- I’m feeling better already! No need to do anything else.” she lied. And Rio didn’t buy one second of it. He knew she was always a terrible liar.

”Okay,” he said. Still not buying it, he walked up to her, and felt her forehead. “You’re burning up. Go lay down. Be up in a minute.” He said, softly.

”You don’t have to do this for me,” Beth said.

”But I do, Elizabeth,” said Rio. “Go” 

Beth went upstairs, knowing that if she didn’t do what he said she would _never_ hear the end of it. She went back to the spot that she started the night at, and a few minutes later Rio came in. Laying next to her, he put an arm around her waist and tucked face into her hair.

”I want you to stay here,” Beth finally spoke. Rio picked his head up.

”I ain’t goin’ anywhere,” He replied. She turned and faced him.

”No, like, actually. No more ‘we get into a fight and you leave for a couple days and then you come back and we’re fine again’. I want you to be here. All the time.” 

“What about the kids?” Rio asked.

”They’ll have to get used to you, especially if this is going to be a thing. If you want it to be a thing.” she said.

Rio smiled softly, “Yes, Elizabeth. I want it to be a thing.” he said, kissing her quickly.

”You’re going to get sick.” Beth reminded him.

”I don’t care. As long as I have you.” he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT AGAIN I AM SORRY. 
> 
> once i finally find time to write longer fics i will do it. if not i’ll just probably end up writing short one shots


End file.
